Field of the Invention
This invention resides in the field of automated chromatography systems.
Description of the Prior Art
The extraction and purification of proteins, peptides, nucleic acids, monoclonal antibodies, and other species of interest from biological samples, as well as from reaction mixtures and fluid media in general, are critical procedures for research laboratories, diagnostic laboratories, drug manufacturing operations, and any number of settings and locations in the biotechnology industry. These procedures have reached such a high level of sophistication that virtually any biological species can be obtained in a highly purified form. Each species has its own special needs however in terms of such factors as sample preparation, the type and composition of separation media, and the conditions under which separation is performed. To meet all of its purification needs, therefore, the typical laboratory must accommodate a variety of components, protocols, and materials. Flexibility and adaptability are needed but are often obtained at the expense of consistency and accuracy, and the ability to accommodate a variety of protocols and to do so with the requisite accuracy often entails high costs in equipment, labor, and training.